


【日狛】失溫症

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 10





	【日狛】失溫症

※失溫症參考。  
※時間：一章後被捆綁的狛枝。

狛枝不知道自己何時昏睡的也不清楚自己何時清醒的，只是當自己張開眼，襲來的先是腹部的一陣陣空虛感。

說來才是昨天的事而已吧，自己應該還沒昏那麼久，只是接近清晨時蒸發的露水從別館的縫隙散進一陣陣濕氣，雖說自己身下是自己鋪好的地毯，多少提供一些阻擋不致於直接接觸而顫抖，但從那時就開始執行計劃，自己對於吃幾乎是沒什麼碰到，就這麼被扔在這，胃部的空虛已經讓自己有些難受。

瑟縮著身子，狛枝不住顫抖，空蕩蕩的胃袋遂而泛起不明的感覺，有點空又有點疼，這樣的不適引發一陣嘔吐慾望，偏偏又少了那份衝動或者是可以叫自己嘔出的東西。

外頭細碎的鳥鳴聲，蒙在地毯之下，卻也不妨礙狛枝辨認外頭大致的情況，似乎隱約還能聽到犯人跟日向君的聲音，慌忙地往餐廳走去，稍稍地翻了個身，牽繫起腿上麻繩跟雙手的鎖鏈，鋃鐺作響著。

沉沉地嘆了口氣，狛枝試圖把自己塞進外衣裡，靜靜地候著外頭變得溫暖些後胃部的難受也漸漸趨緩，許是錯覺或者是餓過頭了，但至少比忍受那一陣陣令人有種積累著作嘔慾望好得多。

生理的本能讓自己在獲得些許的溫暖後泛起睏意，眼皮越發沉重，不了多久隨著大夥被傳喚到公園而去的步伐聲，狛枝昏沉的睡了過去。

昏沉間，胸口的壓迫感讓自己的呼吸不是特別順暢，也拖它的服自己又一次回到童年，那時自己一度以為死定了，畢竟忽然給抓補起來，甚至連對方是誰都還沒看清就被矇住頭，隨後塞進窄小的後車廂，密閉、悶熱的地方加上一路上顛簸的路途自己的腦袋也被敲了好幾下，粗喘著自己本該冷靜的身體因為缺氧開始躁動了起來，幾乎是差一步臨死，自己忽然給人扛了起來，朝著遠處扔去，那時也是如此在夜露中受凍，只是照以往的經驗最寒冷的時候不是深夜而是清晨稀薄的日光籠罩的時候。

猛地，睜開眼還沒法聚焦前眼前便糊成一片，不得已狛枝只好再一次閉上，只是天旋地轉的感覺沒有離自己而去，垂下頭，多虧了帽衫的帽子，自己才得已枕在上頭。

「嘆～」狛枝嘆著。

不住想『這情況持續了多久了呢……』昏睡後，狛枝不是很確定時間的流動，只是當自己醒來似乎已經入夜了，外頭隱隱竄入寒涼，加劇自己身體的顫抖，眼前也逐漸模糊。

抿著嘴，試圖穩住自己沒意義的脣齒打顫，然而越是這樣抑制自己，身體越是難受，本能的深怕自己死去，身體各個器官都在抗議著要自己保持清醒，但意識卻不斷下沉，伴隨著如此的情況，狛枝緩慢地垂下目光節約自己的體力。

這樣的低耗能狀態下，耳朵是有些遲鈍，但當那步伐走到門前，自己還是睜開了眼望著。

「呀啊—小泉桑…居然會在意我這樣殘渣，真叫人高興呀……」即使身體上再不適，自己還是能忍受的，倒不如說把在意事情梗在心裡才更叫自己無法忍受。

…………

「還有呢…我不太喜歡吃飯，難得帶東西給我吃，真是抱歉，能不能麻煩幫我換成麵包呢？」

「知道了…換就是了吧！」

小泉離去後，外面雖然溫暖了多，但是自己身體似乎還沒能恢復溫度，皮膚表層沁入的些許的寒意仍舊叫自己輕微的抖動著。

閉著眼，眼睫不安穩的顫著，換來的步伐沉重許多，但是很是熟悉，記得沒錯這人來過兩三次，往往只在後頭佇立會就離去，要不說啥，狛枝都以為他是例行的來參拜十神而已。

然而這一次他卻推開了大門。

「呀—日向君」中氣不足的招呼著，狛枝總覺得眼皮要睜開也是有點吃力的情況，一番對話下來也不住輕喘了起來，癱著身體，過分的疲累致使自己連看著對方都無法，或許日向君會離開的，不過果然日向君是個溫熱……溫柔的人呀。

「喂…沒事吧…」

意識還殘存著，至少當日向呼喚狛枝時，那黯淡的眼瞳仍舊反應著看著自己。

跪在狛枝跟前，日向勉強將對方抬到自己大腿上，觸及的那一層表皮不知道是否是暴露在空氣中的關係還是怎地，感覺總比正常人的溫度來得寒涼的多，或者是十神的死去對他們彼此的衝擊仍然很大在這樣的地方感到陰涼也是難免的。

難受地吟著，單從眼神上狛枝看起來有些渙散，甚至些微的發著抖，大致上是有些底他們將人放置在這不見蹤影近乎要2天了，過低的熱量導致的。

推開對方的唇，唇瓣上乾澀得很，或許再繼續下去對方不是被餓死反而率先渴死在這。當務之急是先給與對方糖分，但眼前可以提供的唯有吐司搭配的楓糖，黏稠的近乎不適合餵食，放下這人自己也著實不放心對方這體溫，是否會在自己回來的時候成為更加冰冷的″東西″。

—可惡、這傢伙就放著也無所謂吧、明明這樣想的，但看到這人這樣自己又實在無法狠下心。

日向含著口楓糖，盡力用和著唾液，隨後湊上對方的唇瓣上。

—到底為什麼自己會做起這樣的事呀…

雖然直接攝入糖分，但狛枝的模樣仍舊沒啥變化，或許自己該去求援的。腳上的雖然只是麻繩稍微解一下還行，但是雙手銬上的手銬就沒轍了，總不可能自己連著桌子把人扛走吧。

許是糖分在自己傷腦筋的同時被狛枝吸收了，本來半睜著顯得黯淡的眼瞳此刻生出一點光輝，緩慢地對著日向眨了眨眼，舔著嘴唇殘留的甜膩，狛枝看來精神得多。

「還要嗎……」渾濁的只有一絲光輝的那灰綠眼瞳轉了圈，看著日向，身體上不明顯的點這，但光是從眼神日向也可以察覺光是剛剛那點根本不足以供給對方身體的需求，只是殘餘的楓糖也剩得不多。

一點點的撕下吐司片，日向將牛奶倒入盤中浸濕後湊往狛枝的嘴裡，一口口的喂入，明明自己不想幹這事的，但光是吃對方仍然覺得冷，過程不斷地往自己懷裡蹭上。

「喂咿…這樣會摔到的…」

模糊的意識讓狛枝沒法辨識誰摔到誰，只是身體本能的追求著比自己更加高溫的地方，胡亂蹭著，最後在日向的驚呼聲下，自己跌上對方的某處。

「真是的…都說了啊…狛枝？」

狛枝面頰蹭著那處的溫熱，日向急忙想把人推開，但對方像是刻意的往內裡推擠著讓那處本能的感受到明顯的異樣而起了反應。

「唔……」抬手抓住對方，但對方身上微涼的感覺仍然叫自己十分在意，甚至因為靠在自己深色的褲頭上，那人的模樣更顯得蒼白幾分。

微弱地吐息著，狛枝進而蹭著對方沒阻攔的情況下往襯衣裡塞入，靠著男人的下腹。

許是那裡本就屬於高溫的地方，狛枝幾乎是塞入後就不願離開。稍稍等著知道對方寒涼的雙頰有些許回溫，日向才終於狠下心推開對方。

一切都太順利的感覺，立刻叫日向慌了手腳，趕忙扶住對方差點撞上地面的後腦。

「喂…你稍微反抗下吧…」看著對方在自己手上日向不免說了他幾句。  
「………」  
「說些什麼啊…」  
「其實日向君倒也沒必要一直留在在…」  
「我也不想，但你要是死在這裡，那也太過麻煩了………所以好點了嗎」  
「總覺得…還是會…」  
「冷嗎…」撫著對方的臉頰，日向專注地看著對方的異樣，讓狛枝不自覺的紅了臉頰，別過頭閃避目光。

—至少還會臉紅應該算是正常吧。只是身上還是透著不正常的低溫，總之先讓他躺下吧。

抽下身後的桌巾，日向把他推起來，幫人放置在上頭，這階段上狛枝勉強還能提供自己溫熱只是不想法子保住他們的話還是會冷的，只是桌巾到底也不是什麼保暖的東西，身體在離開日向之後便又開始細微的發著抖，即使狛枝努力克制著自己，還是讓日向瞧出來。

收集一旁幾桌乾淨的桌巾，日向近乎幫他築起了一個窩，一併幫瑟縮在裡頭狛枝脫去外衣，自己跟著塞在裡頭幫助他恢復體溫。

兩人這樣確實很尷尬，明明不是落難的程度，但生怕自己求援的時候這傢伙失溫什麼的………，怎麼也不想在有夥伴離去，即使是這傢伙也一樣。

無趣的玩弄著，自己便撫到那手銬，早已經在對方手腕上嗑出瘀血，大概是晚上為了取暖蜷縮著顫抖不注意碰上的，看上去自己竟然會有種心疼的感覺。

—那時一定發生了怪事，或者說自己不該在他身邊鬆懈，他本該認份的被綁在著。不過總不能把人餓死。

太過無趣自己竟然開始打起瞌睡。忽然的就給恢復到一半的傢伙濕潤的吻給驚醒。

「你…？」

「呵……」輕柔地笑著，日向察覺他是有意識作弄自己的。只是自己對這股香氣有了反應也是自己不對，甚至在他面前鬆懈什麼的。

那時走向便開始走入無法控制的境地。

咬上對方的唇，或許覺得冷，流血會好得多，這想法不曉得是誰先有的。

在狛枝舔著被日向懲罰地咬出血的嘴角後，被側身壓入桌巾團裡。

「果然還是好冷…」探//入狛枝的T恤，日向撫摸著對方的腰//腹輕嘆著。

明明是裹在衣服裡頭的地方，反而比暴露在空氣外頭的皮膚更加寒涼，垂下目光，日向開始打量起對方，側躺臥在白布上，狛枝無辜的望著自己，好似現在是什麼狀況自己全然都不知道的樣子。

褪去底褲。

「沒問題、別擔心…」

「這樣果然不對勁…」

「是呢！對象是我這樣的傢伙，日向君還能有反應……」

「你又在說什麼……果然還是閉嘴吧」

「………」

「………」

「吶啊…可以的話還是…沒事的、只要日向君想的話也可以…出點血也能暖和些」似是不是說自己的事那般，狛枝言道。

倒也不是想如他所願，但是果然食物做這類用途……，是不適合的吧。

塗抹著奶油球的稀薄用量，日向探入自己的直接擾刮著未經人事的深處。

粉嫩的穴口擠出些許腸液摻和著乳化的油脂，在外頭冒出乳白的白沫，減少日向侵入的阻礙，但對於男性的那裡比起來，這樣還是有些差距。

越發深入的翻攪著，伴隨細碎、淫靡的水聲在身後響起，狛枝逐漸將自己埋入外套裡，突顯著對方的暈紅。

壓上自己的身子，半赤身的狛枝在觸及日向的溫熱後幾乎是一陣僵硬，緩慢地看向對方身下。

不同於自己蒼白的膚色，對方身上是一種直覺會叫人聯想到海灘上的男孩兒的感覺，一種淺淡的小麥色肌膚，給包裹在嚴謹的襯衣之下，如此的壓在自己身上，視線向下游移著，最後停駐在那十分無禮的位置上。

深藍色的底褲猶如雪花的紋路，給男人自己向下拉下些距離，吐出裡頭深色的毛髮以及那處自己也不怎麼陌生的器官。

「日向君……」


End file.
